Tied to You
by necktie
Summary: She made a wish upon a star. Not knowing it, her wish is turning into reality, along with other complications that arrives. PLZ R and R! Thanks! E T fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

* * *

**TIED TO YOU  
**

Tomoyo Daidoujii was a beautiful and intelligent young lady. She had the grace and elegance of an heiress and if her heart desired, Tomoyo could conquer the world with her beauty alone. Although such praises were given to her constantly, Tomoyo would dispense it all away with disdain. She didn't appreciate all the unnecessary attention, all she wanted was a normal life, but that was not possible because of her successful and famous mother. Money and statues has always its price, and Tomoyo was there paying for it.

She sat on her chair patiently waiting in the restaurant for her partner to arrive. This was once again another boring and tedious matchmaking date that her mother had arranged for her. Three months had passed by since her first date, and from that first time, Tomoyo had rejected every single man that dined with her. Her mother's selections were all the same stereotypical man that bored Tomoyo. They were man without substance and life.

Finally the door to the private room slide open and a tall, dark hair gentleman walked in. Tomoyo breathed in before slowly transforming her disdained expression into a pleasant and peaceful mode. She slowly glanced at her wrist watch and made a comment.

"This is the first time that my date has ever been late." Her eyes moved up to greet her partner for the first time.

The gentleman made his way towards the table. He gazed at her with his azure eyes and smiled. "Were you looking forward for my arrival?"

Tomoyo frowned inwardly. She expected him to apologize for his tardiness, but instead he was teasing her.

He chuckled. "How could I forget my manners. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and I assume you are Tomoyo Daidoujii. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tomoyo plastered a fake smile, finding that she was not liking how the date was starting out so far. "I don't want to sound rude, but could we please have this dinner as quickly and painlessly as possible, so that I may return home soon."

Eriol chuckled, he was still standing behind his chair, refusing to take his seat. "If that is the case, then my lady, I don't see why I should stay any longer."

Without another word, Eriol turned around and left the room, making sure that the door closed silently behind, and leaving the place as if he had never entered. Tomoyo stared at the closed door in shock. Did he just leave her? Never had anyone treated her like this before. Embarrassed and humiliated, Tomoyo quickly stood up and walked out the door.

She made her way through the busy restaurant and out towards the front entrance. She looked around and found Eriol about to get in his car.

"Wait." She called, as she headed towards him.

Eriol gazed up and found her staring at him. "Did I forget something?" He asked her politely.

Tomoyo found herself frowning. "What type of gentleman are you?"

Eriol shrugged. "One who knows when to retrieve when he is not wanted. Are you displeased?"

Tomoyo sighed and backed away. He was actually making the whole situation easier for her, but the fact that she was left by him first made her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. She saw his smile widen, frustrated Tomoyo quickly turned around to return to the restaurant, but before she could walk away Eriol had grabbed her hand.

He slowly pulled her back and brought her inside the car where he sat her in the front seat. He closed the door before she could realize what was happening. Eriol quickly took the drivers seat and started the car. She gazed at him, about to protest, but stopped when he gave her a boyish smile and speed away.

He drove. They sat there silently under the clear night sky, and all they could hear was the car's engine. Tomoyo found herself staring outside the window at the stars, she had no clue where they were heading to, but somehow she felt comfortable under the silence.

Her amethyst eyes slowly traveled from the sky to the gentleman that sat beside her driving. He felt her gaze and looked towards her with a smile. Tomoyo surprised, uncomfortably looked down at her lap. She didn't know why, but he made her heart flutter.

"Are you hungry?"

Tomoyo slowly looked up. "Sort of."

He nodded his head and speed up the car. They reached their destination in the city and Tomoyo found herself being helped out of the car. Eriol held her hand and gently pulled her along with him across the street. Tomoyo stood there staring at the noodle stand that Eriol pointed.

"Here we are" He pushed a seat and sat her down before taking a seat next to her. "Two special lamen please." Eriol ordered out loud.

Tomoyo looked down at her beautiful black dress and then looked up at the old street noodle stand. A laugh burst out of her lips. Eriol gazed at her with a smile before slowly taking out his blazer jacket and slowly covering her shoulders.

"This is one of my favorite dinning places." He commented.

Tomoyo found herself genuinely smiling at him. "Really? I haven't been here before."

"I promise you, you will like it." He answered her with his own smile.

The night passed on pleasantly. Conversation flowed out easily. They laughed, joked, and had fun. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile throughout the whole dinner, it wasn't a forced action, it came so naturally that it surprised her how much fun she was having.

Before Eriol could take Tomoyo back home, they dropped by the restaurant where they initially met, to grab Tomoyo's belongings that she had left behind. Entering the private room Tomoyo looked at the table for two and realized how much she hated matchmaking and the statues she held.

"Excuse me miss. Are you back for dinner?"

Tomoyo turned around and found the waiter holding out the menus. She grabbed her purse and shook her head. "No, I just forgot my things."

He bowed and retrieved. Tomoyo quickly walked out of the room, finding it suffocating, as she quickly found her way out of the restaurant. Eriol stood there by his car waiting, as his eyes gazed up towards the sky. She stared at his figure and found herself smiling again. It was refreshing. Unintentionally she ran happily towards his side. Eriol looked at her and quickly took her hand.

"Come with me."

Surprised, she followed him obediently. Eriol took her towards the back of the restaurant, where it was an open field, and the stars were brighter and visible. He pointed towards a shooting star that he had spotted just a few seconds ago.

"Make a wish." He whispered into her ears.

She shivered at the sensation, and her eyes slowly closed. She wished with her heart.

Soft warm lips suddenly touched her own lips. Tomoyo reopened her eyes surprised, and Eriol pulled back with a smile. She didn't protest. All she did was smile back. This felt right.

They gazed up at the stars for a little longer. Eriol hadn't let go of her hand.

Later Tomoyo found herself in front of her house as she watched Eriol turn towards her.

"Good night." He spoke.

"Good night." She replied, but wishing for something more to happen.

Eriol slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead. He smiled and pulled away. Waving goodbye he entered his car and speed away. Tomoyo kept watching as his car disappeared before she realized that her mother was watching and waiting for her to come inside the house.

The next morning Tomoyo found herself surrounded by her closest friends at school.

"Are you going to see him again?" Asked Sakura who was as cheerful as always. "You should see him again soon!"

Tomoyo just gazed around her friends' faces and chuckled. Her school environment was something she enjoyed immensely. It was a big contrast with her private life at home. At school with her friends, Tomoyo felt at ease. She felt she could be herself, although last night was the first time that Tomoyo also felt the same way. She could be herself around him. He was different.

At break time Tomoyo headed towards her locker to drop off her stuff. Her friends headed outside first, telling Tomoyo to join them as soon as she finished. Taking her necessary books from inside her locker, she then headed towards the classroom, intending to drop off her books on her desk before heading outside.

Tomoyo slide open the classroom door. The room was empty except for a single figure who sat at her desk. Tomoyo frowned, wondering who it was. She hoped that it wasn't another admirer, or someone else that might be playing a joke on her. She marched towards her desk, and noticed that the person was asleep. His head was hidden behind his crossed arms that were settled on the desk, making it impossible for her to identify who the person was. She poked his shoulders.

"Excuse me." She spoke rather loudly.

The figure nudged, and Tomoyo once again poked his shoulder. He shook his body and groaned, making her somehow laugh at his action. She then found herself dishevel his azure hair. His presence felt familiar.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She called laughing.

The person then slowly lifted his head up, and Tomoyo bent down to meet his eyes. She quickly recognized who it was.

Eriol sat there, looking back at her with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there." Tomoyo whispered, excited that she was seeing him again. "What are you doing here?"

Eriol slowly sat up on the seat. Tomoyo stood up straight and faced him, waiting for his answer. He fixed his glasses on his face before speaking.

"What did you wish for last night?"

Tomoyo puzzled looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Eriol stood up and faced her. "Remember last night we saw a shooting star. You made a wish. What was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Eriol raked his azure hair back and sighed. She noticed that he was feeling a bit distressed.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked with worrisome.

"Just a minor problem. I have to figure out how to solve this." He replied as he turned around and walked towards the door in thoughts.

"Wait." Tomoyo suddenly called back. She didn't want him to leave.

Eriol turned and smiled. "Come with me."

He extended his hand out and Tomoyo gladly accepted, as he took her outside of the school building. They walked towards the back, away from the crowd. Eriol then faced her.

"Were you serious about your wish?" Eriol proceeded to ask.

Tomoyo looked at him in question, still not understanding. "I just made a wish."

Eriol nodded his head. "Whatever you wished for, it's coming true."

Eriol then lift up his left arm and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt. There was a red string tied around his wrist. He then pointed toward her right arm. Tomoyo quickly then lift her arm and pulled down her sleeve. A red string was tied around her wrist as well. Perplexed on how she hadn't noticed the string, Tomoyo slowly tugged it. Suddenly Eriol moved forward, closer to her. Realization dawned into her, as her eyes darted to face Eriol, who nodded his head.

"What does this mean?" Tomoyo whispered in disbelief.

"I am not entirely sure, but all I know for now is that I cannot be away from you."

Tomoyo stared at him. "Is that why you are here?"

Eriol nodded his head. "I tried to leave, but there is some kind of force shield preventing me from leaving this school."

"Impossible." Tomoyo tried to reason. "It's only a red string. Stay here."

She then proceeded to head out of the school gates, wanting to prove him wrong. Once in front, Tomoyo took a step forward, but something blocked her way. There was nothing visible in front of her and she could feel the wind caressing her face. She extended her hand out, and strangely she felt a solid wall. Tomoyo pushed, but nothing happened, the invisible wall did not move.

Tomoyo suddenly felt something holding her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled back all the way towards Eriol.

He welcomed her into his arms, before she lost her balance. Tomoyo looked up and he smiled.

"I tugged the red string and pulled you back. Now that you know what I mean, we have to be careful not to call attention. Don't you think that seeing someone pulling against air is strange?" Eriol commented.

Tomoyo understood what he meant and nodded her head. She slowly then pushed away from his embrace. "What can we do about this?"

"Find a solution." He simply answered.

Tomoyo grinned. "It's easy to say then to make it happen. Where should we start? How can we solve this?"

Eriol looked at her in seriousness. "Tell me what you wished for?"

She gazed at his eyes. "No." She found herself replying back instantly.

"I need to know what you asked so we can find a way to reverse it." Eriol explained.

"No." Was her same answer. "I won't tell you what I wished for."

Eriol raked his hair back. "Is there a reason?"

Tomoyo blushed and stared down. "If you speak out your wish, it might not come true."

"Well, apparently your wish is coming true." Eriol found himself grinning. "I guess these things truly happen."

Tomoyo looked up at him and saw that he wasn't displeased or angry with her. Eriol was actually finding the situation very amusing.

"Well there aren't any other options left for us to choose. About our living conditions, you will have to move in with me."

Tomoyo surprised shook her head. "No impossible. My mother will not allow such a thing to happen."

Eriol nodded his head. "True. But would she allow me to move in with you then?"

"No." Tomoyo answered. "Don't tell me that we have to get married."

Eriol chuckled at her reaction. "I won't force you into marriage. I have been thinking about a plan this morning. I will move in with you. I know how busy your mother's schedule is, so it won't be a problem for me to stay in your house, and when she is back in town, we can come up with a plan."

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Eriol nodded his head. "About this school." He proceeded to ask. "When may I transfer in?"

Tomoyo gazed at his eyes and saw his sincerity. She smiled warmly before finding herself hugging him in content. He was being so considerate. She wouldn't have to change her daily routine, even though both of them were stuck in this situation together, Eriol was making all the changes in his life without any complaint.

"You realize this won't be easy." Eriol spoke as he slowly caressed her hair.

"I know." She replied back, but somehow she felt at ease knowing that he was there.

Eriol chuckled. "You don't sound so concerned."

"Maybe because it was my wish."

He smiled.

The day passed by slowly, as Tomoyo went back for her classes, while Eriol hid himself behind the school building waiting for the day to end soon. When Tomoyo had finished all of her classes, she hurriedly headed out with Eriol, preventing anyone else to see them. Soon they had reached Tomoyo's mansion.

"This is home." She spoke while walking in.

Eriol noticed that her smile had slowly faded away and he knew why. The mansion was enormous and grand, but without anyone inside but servants, Tomoyo was very lonely without anyone to keep her company.

Eriol followed her up the staircase towards the guest room. There she presented him with everything he needed.

"Excuse me madam." Spoke a servant as she knocked on the door and popped inside. "You have a telegram from your mother."

Tomoyo walked towards her and grabbed the closed envelope. She opened and the small smile she had, soon faded away. Eriol approached her from behind and she showed him the content of the letter. It was another date that her mother had arranged for her before she left town that morning.

Tomoyo sighed, and closed the letter. The servant retrieved and Eriol caressed her head.

"Where shall we go tonight?" He asked. Tomoyo looked up at him curiously. "Have you forgotten? We can't be apart." Eriol answered.

Her smile returned as she laughed imagining how this date would turn out. "Be ready at 8pm. We will be heading downtown to that Italian restaurant that so many people love."

Eriol nodded his head. "I'll make sure I look presentable."

When they arrived that night, Tomoyo found herself attacked by bouquet of flowers along with teddy bears, and other boxes of gifts. She quickly cast them aside before facing her date, who looked love struck by her beauty. Eriol chuckled before he took a seat with them.

He then noticed Eriol's presence and proceeded to speak. "Excuse me, but a butler should know when to leave once his master is seated, and NOT join them on the table."

Eriol smiled back. "Well then you will be pleased to know that I am not a butler, but in fact Tomoyo's boyfriend."

"What!" He asked in shock. Tomoyo faced Eriol in surprise but quickly caught on with his scheme.

"Haven't you heard? I am taken. How dare you invite me to dinner knowing that Duke Eriol is my boyfriend. Are you disrespecting him?" Tomoyo proceeded to play along.

"Duke?!?!? I-um. I ."

Eriol held his laughter as he frowned at the perplexed man that tried to find an excuse to this whole ordeal. Eriol then hastily stood up from his seat and threw his napkin on the table, pretending that he was furious.

"I refuse to stay here any longer." He spoke as he slowly pushed Tomoyo's chair for her and proceeded to help her up. "Let's go."

"Pardon my manners Duke Eriol. I had no intention in insulting you. In fact I was only joking. I am truly, deeply sorry for my behavior!" Spoke the man as he hastily grabbed a hold of Eriol's arm.

Eriol turned and looked down at him. "Release me if you don't want to get hurt."

Afraid, he instantly let go. Eriol turned and left with Tomoyo.

Both of them drove off as they laughed loudly inside the car.

"Thank you." Tomoyo spoke as she sat down comfortable before rolling down the window to feel the wind on her face.

Eriol glanced at her and smiled. Tomoyo smiled back feeling comfortable like she did before. It felt nice.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving."

"Super lamen dish?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

_- Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed the story :) TEll me if the rating is wrong. -_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Note: I am sorry for the delay! My writer's block have been preventing me from hurriedly writing a quick update to this story! But it is finally here, even though this chapter is short, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for those who left me reviews! I would appreciate it once again if you would leave me some positive feedback and comments :D

Enjoy reading~

* * *

**TIED TO YOU**

Eriol wrote down his name onto the blackboard before turning around to face the classroom. He introduced himself politely. Everyone stared back at him in amazement. They were intrigued by his presence and beauty. The whole class was captivated by Eriol, as they all followed his figure from the front of the class to his new assigned seat. The teacher called for attention twice before he could start the lessons.

During lunch break everyone seemed to have gathered around Eriol's desk in curiosity. They were there to know him better and to ask of him of his personal tastes. The girls were particularly interested in his love life, while the boys were glad that Eriol was a great additional teammate in sports and in friendship. Tomoyo watched how easily and naturally Eriol interacted with every person. He smiled and nodded back politely. A perfect gentleman that was considerate of everyone.

Tomoyo had hoped to introduce Eriol to her best friends and wished to spend some time with him, but it was nearly impossible to remove him away from the group. Tomoyo sighed in disappointment. She grabbed her belongings and decided to head to her locker first.

"Excuse me Tomoyo." Spoke a male voice from behind her.

She turned to find an upper classmate smiling at her. She knew who he was from his reputation in school. Takero was in the soccer team and one of the best players the school had. His popularity was known throughout the school. Guys admired his talents and girls were after him for his looks. His inheritance to his parents great fortune was an additional bonus.

"Can I help you?" Tomoyo asked curiously. It was the first time she was approached by him.

"Could we speak outside for a minute. It's important." He replied back with a smile.

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and followed him outside the classroom. The hallway was deserted. Everyone was either having their lunch outside of the school building or they were inside the classrooms. Tomoyo faced Takero, who now she noticed seemed a bit distressed.

"Are you dating Eriol Hiiragizawa?" He bluntly asked her.

Tomoyo was taken aback. She felt her face warm up, but she shook her head in denial of her relationship with Eriol.

Takero breathed in a sigh of relief. "I am sorry for asking you such a question, but there are rumors saying that you and Eriol are a pair."

"They are rumors." Tomoyo replied back smiling, unconsciously wishing that it was true.

"That's good to hear." Takero replied. "Have you heard from your mother yet?" He proceeded to ask.

"My mother? No. Is there something I should know?" Tomoyo replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I am your date for tonight." Takero answered back rather smugly. "I hope you don't bring 'Duke Eriol' out with you this time."

Tomoyo backed away feeling herself suffocate. The school was the only place she could run away from her private life and be herself, but now it was chasing her here. She felt her guard build up. Her mask cover her real emotions. She had trained herself to be a different person whenever she was performing her obligations, as if the world was a theatrical stage and she was there to act like her mother desired.

"You don't have to worry about Eriol. I will be there as appointed." Tomoyo replied formerly.

Takero noticed the change of tone, as he carefully watched Tomoyo's bright amethyst eyes turn dull. "Are you ok Tomoyo?" He asked.

"I am perfectly fine." She answered back stoically. "It was a pleasure to finally talk to you Takero. I am looking forward for our date." Tomoyo ended with a fake smile.

Takero suddenly took a step forward and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "I hope you don't run away from me. I have great plans for us tonight." He whispered and leaned closer with the intention of reaching her lips.

Suddenly Tomoyo was yanked away as she flew towards the open embrace of a young gentleman that was standing near the doorway of the classroom. Takero didn't have the time to think how she managed to be there in such a short period of time, as he was confronted by Eriol.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but isn't it rude to be playing around with someone else girlfriend?" Spoke Eriol as he slowly helped Tomoyo to her feet.

"You don't need to lie anymore. Tomoyo has cleared out the rumor. Unless of course, it is a unrequited love?" Takero replied back slyly.

Tomoyo watched as Eriol's gaze fell upon her. He smiled at her kindly. "I don't know what this feeling is called. It's small, but I am sure it will grow. Love? Is that what you call it Takero?"

She watched as his azure eyes brightly smiled back at her with a softness that no other person has demonstrated towards her. She understood that it wasn't love yet, it was a feeling of strong friendship and fondness. She felt something about Eriol that just clicked perfectly with her. It was unexplainable bond, but it was there.

"Love?" Tomoyo asked softly as she unconsciously brushed Eriol's hair back from his eyes, and peered deeper into his azure pools. "No. An emotion that reassembles that."

Takero watched in realization as he saw Tomoyo's dull amethyst eyes, that had watched him coldly from before, transform into a bright pool. Her attitude was different and he noticed the change. He couldn't reach the bond that they had created among themselves. Takero slowly backed away in frustration and jealousy.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand from his face and gently kissed it. He smiled, able to see Tomoyo's mask fall down and her true self appearing. "What are you having for lunch?" He asked.

Tomoyo looked around and realized they were alone. "How did you manage to get away from the group that was surrounding you?"

"I have some tricks." Eriol replied back with a smile. "Let's head out. I'm starving!"

Tomoyo laughed before she proceeded to walk with him towards the exit, smiling all the time to be near his presence.

That night an unknown car appeared in the driveway of Tomoyo's house. The guest was announced, and Tomoyo headed out of her room uncomfortably. Takero smiled as he saw her descend the staircase gracefully. He held out his hand for her, and she reluctantly took it. He then proceeded to help her with her jacket before the entrance door opened, and they were standing outside under the night sky. They silently walked towards the car, but he motioned her to follow him towards another direction. Takero lead Tomoyo to the gardens before he turned around to face her directly.

"My status in society is of higher ranks than yours." Takero started to explain. "I have everything that you could wish for. Consider yourself lucky to have caught my attention. There are two options here. Go out with me today and I will pursue you or refuse and you will lose everything."

Tomoyo gazed at him in annoyance. "Everything? What is everything?"

"Everything meaning your opportunity to raise your status and gain a higher reputation among the social class, and perhaps a more luxurious living style that I will offer you." Takero smugly explained.

"I don't need that." Tomoyo simply denied.

Takero nodded his head. "Of course you don't need that, but once you don't have it I doubt you will think the same way."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked feeling uneasy.

"You see, your mother is trying to find you a suitor in case any misfortune befall on you and your family. That misfortune can happen anytime, such as a bigger company trying to rule out a smaller one." Takero stated.

"Are you threatening me through my mother's toy company?" Tomoyo frowned as she felt her blood boil.

He simply shrugged. "Of course that might be prevented if you agree to my conditions."

"You are a coward." Tomoyo replied back as her fists tightened in anger. She was reminded again on how much she hated the social class she was put into. All the fake people, the rules, the obligations, and the greed for money and power. Everything disgusted her tremendously.

"I am simply showing you the possibilities." Takero slyly smiled at her. "After all, I am the only one that can save you."

"Your wrong." Spoke a male voice.

Eriol suddenly appeared behind Tomoyo as he strolled across the driveway towards the garden. Takero frowned to see his presence once again.

"Why are you here?" Takero asked irritated.

Eriol shrugged casually with a smile. "Just came here to pick up the lady."

Tomoyo felt him approach her and slowly wrap his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. She felt safe beside him and she was able to relax her stance, assured that he was there to protect her.

"I can easily dismiss you from this whole picture." Takero began speaking. "Your status is bellow me. I can arrange that you will never climb up higher, or better yet, I'll make you sink lower."

Eriol's expression didn't change, his grin only widen. Takero surprised that Eriol kept his cool, frowned deeper in frustration. He thought he had researched everything there was about Eriol and his status, so why wasn't his words having any effect on him.

"My father can easily destroy your small pathetic company Eriol. Just because you are a foreigner doesn't mean that you are impossible to reach. My parents have power and we can make things happen." Takero spoke out confidently, trying to get his words through Eriol, who was still apathetic. "Rumors say that your parents are having some financial problems, and that you might be facing bankruptcy soon." Takero added with a laughter.

Tomoyo felt her body tremble in angriness to hear Takero threatening Eriol without her being able to defend him or do anything. She wished she could slap Takero across his face and prevent him from uttering any hurtful words. Eriol feeling her uneasiness, slowly stroked her waiste with his thumb, telling her that it was alright. She gazed up at his eyes, and he smiled back before turning his gaze back to Takero.

"Rumors are rumors Takero. You should have learned by now not to believe in stupid gossips." Eriol commented, making Takero confused. "You are right in some points. There is a company that is about to declare bankruptcy, but it hasn't yet because of my parents help. That company has been struggling for 3 years now, and the CEO is keeping this a secret because he doesn't know how to break the news to his family and especially to his own son, who has been spoiled and pampered all his life."

Takero cringed as he heard the last sentence. Was he referring this to him? This couldn't be possible.

"I suggest that you go home and talk to your father. Don't do anything rash. Now if you would excuse me, our conversation here is done." Eriol spoke as he slowly took Tomoyo's hand and lead her back to the mansion.

Takero looked around lost. If this was true he was ruined. Takero didn't know how to live without those luxurious items. There was no way he could live a simple life, not when he had tasted power. Unable to control his emotions he shouted out. "You are lying! You are tricking me!"

Eriol just kept walking, leading Tomoyo into the house as the entrance door swung open and a maid came to take Tomoyo inside the house. Takero losing his train of thoughts, didn't know what to do, but to raise his fist into the air and aim towards Eriol.

"You are trying to make me a fool!!!" He cried in despair.

Eriol blocked the punch just in time. He then grabbed Taker's fist and flipped him down on the ground on his back. Eriol bend down to look into Takero's lost eyes.

"I am sorry. It wasn't right for me to break the news to you, but Takero understand that I won't allow you to hurt anyone that I care." Spoke Eriol sternly.

Takero covered his eyes with his arm and laid there breathing hard. Everything seemed to be falling down on him. "What will I do?"

"Go home now, you need to rethink." Eriol spoke calmly.

Takero uncovered his eyes and saw Eriol's hand reaching out for him. He looked back in confusion, but he saw that Eriol was not looking down on him like he did towards Eriol before. Eriol was the better man.

"I hate people like you." He commented.

Eriol chuckled. "You need people like me to realize the truth. These upcoming days might be hard on you, but whenever you need a friend you can call upon me."

Takero looked surprised, but the surprise slowly changed into understanding and respect. He laid there for a few more seconds before taking Eriol's helping hand silently.

"I guess I lose." He whispered and smiled bitterly before turning around and walking towards his parked car.

Tomoyo watched as she saw Takero drive away. She sighed in relief before walking towards Eriol and gently reaching out for his hands. He felt her soft touch before giving her his attention.

"You look lovely tonight." Eriol spoke of her lovely appearance. She had dressed up for the date that was just canceled. "Care to join me for dinner?"

Tomoyo smiled to that idea. "Where to?"

Eriol smiled. "I was thinking of taking you downtown to that small family restaurant famous for it's chicken soup."

Her smile widen. The prospect of going anywhere that wasn't high class made her feel comfortable. Tomoyo could drop her mask and laugh. He was the only one that knew how to open her up so willingly. It was natural for her to be herself because Eriol did not judge her or expect anything in return. He just accepted her for who she was.

"Let's hurry up, and maybe after dinner we can catch a movie." Eriol suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Tomoyo simply replied and let him guide her through the way.

That night Eriol laid on his bed awake as he stared upon the red string tied around his wrist. He wondered if the quick bonding he had with Tomoyo had anything to do with the string. It felt so natural to appraoch her and be comfrotable around her presance. He was surprised on how willingly he was to protect her without thinking about the consequences. Eriol let a smile creep upon his face. There was no use in complaining now, he was unable to change the situation, and besides he was actually enjoying this new formed relationship. Rather it was the red string or not, Eriol didn't care any longer, as long as he could stay by her side it was enough for him now.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

_Note: I hope this was a fast update :) I was going to post this up 3 days ago, but I had problems logging in. Thank you for those who left me a review, I really appreciate your support! Enjoy this chapter and hope reading your comments later!_

* * *

**TIED TO YOU**

"Are you and Eriol a couple?"

Tomoyo, who was sitting with her friends in the back of the classroom, looked up surprised at her classmate for asking her such a blunt question. She couldn't blame her for wondering. It was obvious to everyone that over the past few days Tomoyo was spending much of her time with Eriol. They were so close together that anyone would have presumed that they were a couple. Their closeness was partially because of the red string that kept them attached to each other, and also their friendship that had intensified after the incident with Takero. Whatever it was, Tomoyo couldn't deny that they were together most of the time.

As Tomoyo was about to answer her classmate's question, Eriol appeared. He quickly grabbed a hold of Tomoyo's hand and gently pulled her up from her seat.

"Excuse me ladies." He interrupted and lead Tomoyo away from the group.

The girls stared at their retrieving backs amused as they both walked out of the classroom hurriedly.

Sakura just giggled. "Who knows. Maybe you are right." She replied the girl, who looked disappointed to hear the answer.

Eriol lead Tomoyo down the hallway towards the male restroom, where he stopped before the door. "I would be thankful if you would be kind as to wait for me here." Eriol spoke as he grinned and quickly retrieved into the restroom.

Tomoyo chuckled before leaning against the wall. She looked down at the red string and chuckled some more. They couldn't even be apart to go to the bathroom, but thanks to this string she was able to spend her time with him.

Eriol soon reappeared in front of her. "This is troublesome. Trying to find where you are just to be able to go to the restroom is quit comical when I urgently need to go."

She laughed. "Were you outside playing soccer with the boys?"

Eriol nodded. "They might think I am in love with you."

Tomoyo blushed to hear those words as her heart skipped a beat. She wondered why these strange feelings were becoming more dominant everyday. "Why do you say that?"

"Well I was blocked from going to the outdoor restroom nearby. When I ran back to the field I kept asking the guys if they knew where you were." Eriol explained.

Tomoyo just laughed. "I wish I could have seen your face."

Eriol grinned. "I'll remember to take a picture the next time it happens."

Tomoyo kept laughing as they walked back to the classroom, just in time as the bell rang.

During cooking class, Tomoyo and Sakura were paired together, they were assigned to make green tea cookies for todays lesson. As Tomoyo mixed the ingredients, Sakura was busy pouring inside the mixing bowl the rest of the items needed, as she scanned the list down.

"I hope this turns out great." Sakura chirped as she added some milk into the mixing bowl. "I am planning to give them to Syaoran."

Tomoyo smiled, as she saw Sakura blush slightly in happiness. "He will definitely enjoy these cookies."

Sakura then gazed at her curiously. "Are you giving some to Eriol as well?"

Tomoyo blushed unexpectedly, as she caught the meaning behind Sakura's innocent question. Sakura was associating her relationship to Syaoran being the same as Tomoyo's relationship with Eriol. Tomoyo quickly denied the claim as she shook her head and calmed her emotions down.

"No?" Sakura asked disappointed. "You look really happy with him Tomoyo. Smiling all the time. I wonder why you are not a couple?"

Tomoyo softly blushed again as she realized that she had indeed been smiling a lot more lately because of him. She just couldn't help it, Eriol made her feel comfortable. Her cheerfulness was just apparent. Suddenly the girls noticed that Eriol was standing before their table with an uneasy smile. Sakura surprised that he showed up, decided to leave the two alone, hoping that that would turn them into an instant couple.

"I will check how Chiharu is doing with her chocolate cookies. I'll be right back Tomoyo." With that said Sakura quickly left with a smile.

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's innocent tactics, she then gazed at Eriol curiously. "Aren't you suppose to be with your group working on your vanilla cookies?"

Eriol nodded his head. "Yes, but somehow I was dragged to your table."

Tomoyo couldn't understand. Eriol then motioned her to watch him closely as he quickly looked around his classmates, who all seemed to be busy with their tasks. Knowing that they weren't being watched, Eriol proceeded to walk away form Tomoyo, but was quickly held back by an invisible wall. Tomoyo's eyes widen in realization, as she looked down at the red string. She wasn't tugging it back, nor was it tangled to anything else.

"I don't understand." Tomoyo whispered confused. "How can this be happening."

Eriol just shrugged as he walked back towards her. "I just felt this force dragging me to you when you were speaking to Sakura." He explained. "Did anything you say triggered this?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment as she rewinded the events. She then reminded herself of her conversation with Sakura about Eriol, and that unconsciously made her blush slightly again. Eriol called her attention. Tomoyo gazed at him and saw that he was being dragged closer to her figure. Luckily there was a table in front of him, to prevent his body from colliding with her body.

"No way!!!!" Tomoyo called out in astonishment.

The classroom fell silent as every eyes turned to face Tomoyo, who quickly clasped her mouth shut as she quickly went back to her task in mixing the ingredients.

"Is there something wrong Tomoyo?" Asked the teacher.

"No. I'm sorry." Tomoyo apologized.

The teacher nodded her head. "Everyone please finish up with your tasks." Spoke the teacher to the rest of the classroom.

Eriol held his laughter as Tomoyo looked up at him. "This is horrible." She then whispered in embarrassment.

"Care to tell me what you found out?" Eriol asked curious to know what was dragging him to Tomoyo.

She quickly blushed. Tomoyo wasn't willing to tell him about her thoughts and emotions. Not when these feelings were directed to him. Was she suppose to be feeling this way towards him at all? Eriol quickly held his hands out and pushed against the table as he felt the force drag him strongly again towards Tomoyo.

"Dearest Tomoyo, I would appreciate it if you could stop whatever you are doing before I actually lose my grip. We don't want any embarrassing accidents to happen." Eriol spoke, calling Tomoyo's attention as she quickly realized the situation and breathed in to calm herself down.

Her blush slowly faded away as she pushed her thoughts of him away from her mind. Her heart stopped racing, and Eriol could feel the force easing down, as he slowly could stand still. Eriol grinned, knowing better not to ask her about what had just happened. All he knew was that it was something related to the state of mind, as long as Tomoyo was calm, Eriol needed not to worry about being dragged again.

"If you can control it, I don't need to know anything else." Eriol spoke as Syaoran approached them.

"Eriol you we need your help before some disaster occurs." Syaoran explained.

Eriol smiled towards Tomoyo before heading back to his table. Tomoyo heaved a sigh of relief as she managed to grasp the meaning of what had just occurred. She now realized how very troublesome this was for her. The rest of the school day wasn't any easier, as Tomoyo was constantly reminded of Eriol, either through her daydreaming or one of her classmates mentioning his name and his possible connection to her. She didn't understand why her heart was playing tricks on her. Avoiding her emotions to become a turmoil was a constant struggle, as she found Eriol being dragged towards her more than once.

By the tenth time that day, Tomoyo found herself trapped between Eriol's arms as he pushed against the wall behind her to keep his body from colliding with her. She could feel the heat of his body wrapping around her like a warm blanket, as she closed her eyes tightly, preventing herself from staring into his handsome face that was inches away from her own face. She could feel his breath caressing her skin, making it very hard for her to calm her thoughts and emotions. Tomoyo was just glad that they were alone behind the school building and not surrounded by a crowd. She couldn't understand her feelings. It all started when almost every person in her class asked her if she was Eriol's significant other, until then she had not thought further.

"I wish I could be of some help." Eriol whispered as he kept on his hold.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and gasped to see his azure eyes glow with concern. She didn't have the courage to tell him why this was happening, and yet he was worried that she was hurting inside. It felt frustrating for him that he wasn't able to be of any help for her.

Tomoyo knowing that he cared for her well being triggered her heart to beat faster. Eriol felt a stronger wave of force. She noticed and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo whispered as she tried to calm her heart down.

Eriol grinned. "We are in this together, so if you're in fault then I am as well."

She smiled towards his words. Tomoyo then unconsciously reached her hand out to touch his face. "Why are you so nice?" She whispered as she searched his eyes.

Eriol softly smiled. "There is no reason why I shouldn't be. I guess it's my nature to be the way I am."

"So simple."

Eriol nodded. "I don't need to be complicated, as well as you don't need to become complicated. Whatever you are thinking right now, I don't need to know, but as long as you are clear with your thoughts there shouldn't be any problems."

"Clear." Tomoyo whispered the word to herself as she closed her eyes once again and stood quietly.

She managed to calm down, as Eriol's struggle decreased and he was standing before her with a sigh of relief. He observed her expression change from confusion into understanding. Her eyes slowly reopened as she finally realized that this feeling inside might be called, love. Tomoyo unknowingly smiled. She hadn't felt this way for a long time. It felt weird but good at the same time.

Eriol patted her head affectionally. "Ready to go? We are late for our class."

Tomoyo looked up and nodded her head. She then shyly took his hand, surprising Eriol. He didn't question her as they together walked inside the building, while Tomoyo wished that this small love would grow.

That evening when the last bell rang indicating that lessons were over for the day, Tomoyo headed towards the music classroom for her after school activity. Music was one of her passions, and after having a tiring day, she was looking forward to relax by singing and loosing herself with music. She headed down the hallways, where the amount of students were diminishing as they left for their home. Tomoyo was about to turn the corner when suddenly she felt something pull her from behind. Confused she looked behind her and found no one. She proceeded to walk but was once again pulled back. A force was preventing her from moving forward.

Suddenly Tomoyo felt the strong force yank her backwards, as she was being dragged quickly away from her original destination. She was pulled all the way towards the exit doors and onto the field. The next thing she knew, Tomoyo felt herself collide with another body, who cushioned her fall as they crashed together onto the grass.

Tomoyo gently pushed herself up as she faced the gentleman who had circled his arms safely around her waist to prevent her from hitting the ground first. His azure eyes slowly opened as he found Tomoyo gazing at him back while lying upon his lap. Realization dawned into him as he raked his midnight hair back from his face. He covered his eyes with his arm as he felt his face softly burn up.

"Is that how it works." Eriol whispered as he felt Tomoyo being pushed against him closer.

"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered. "I think I can't get up."

He chuckled and slowly calmed himself down. He then sat up and faced Tomoyo who was softly laughing. "I should have told you."

Eriol smiled back and softly kissed her forehead. "I love surprises and this must have been the biggest one."

Tomoyo could feel stares directed to them, as she quickly looked around and noticed a group of boys from her class looking at them curiously.

"Get a room already." One commented with a grin as he slowly walked away.

Tomoyo blushed as she hurriedly got up on her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having soccer practice."

They all laughed, while one commented. "Couldn't wait to see him, now could you?"

Eriol chuckled as he stood up. "Sorry guys. I was the one who called her." He apologized.

"Well whatever the excuse is, no girlfriends aloud until end of practice." Spoke the team captain as he smugly nudged Eriol with his elbow and then added in a whisper. "Trying to hide the fact that Tomoyo is your girl from the start. Well if this isn't proof enough, then I don't know what is."

Tomoyo softly blushed as she put the events together. The boys must have teased Eriol about his closeness to her, and that might have triggered him to react. In other words, Tomoyo softly smiled in hope, there was a possibility that that meant Eriol might feel the same way she felt for him. That gave her hope as she watched Eriol rake his midnight hair back from his face while for the first time he tried to hide the uncontrolled emotions he felt inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

_Note: I realize this has been forever since I updated, and I am very sorry for taking this much time to update. I appreciate the reviews left behind and for the support. I know that I will have trouble updating this story in the future that is why I will be ending this story in the next chapter so that I won't keep dragging this on and on ;p Enjoy this chapter and hope to read your comments, if you leave me one of course :)  
_

* * *

**TIED TO YOU**

Tomoyo Daidoujii woke up early that morning with a sense of happiness as she stared outside her window to see the bright sun shine over the garden bellow. The usual sadness she felt at that empty mansion had suddenly disappeared since the day she met Eriol. It was something new she hadn't experienced before, something she believed was more than a simple crush. Smiling, Tomoyo quickly dressed herself and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs towards the living room where she found a warm presence sitting on the coach reading a book.

"Good morning." Tomoyo chirped as she unconsciously planted a kiss upon Eriol's forehead.

He looked up and smiled to see how bright she looked that morning. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

Tomoyo nodded her head as she took a seat beside him. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere fun today?"

Eriol closed his book. "Anywhere you want, we can go."

Hearing that made her heart flutter as she began to think of all the events that they could do together. She would love to go eat that super ramen again and later they could go to an amusement park. Tomoyo was about to voice her thoughts when she was interrupted by the butler who walked in and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Excuse me , you have a telegram from your mother." He announced as he handed the lady a small letter.

Eriol noticed her eyes sadden as she took the letter and began to read the content written. Her smile slowly slipped away as she finished reading the letter.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I am to attend a charity ball this afternoon as a representative of my mother's company. She won't be able to attend the event and she wants me to go in her place instead." Tomoyo replied somewhat frustrated that her day would be spent with a society she did not want to be included in.

"Am I invited to go?"

Tomoyo looked up and saw him smile back at her, assuring her that he was there no matter the consequences. Her smile returned as Tomoyo felt a sense of relief and gratitude. She had almost forgotten that they were stuck together because of the red string, but more than that, she had almost forgotten how close their bond had become in such a short period of time. Instantly Tomoyo hugged Eriol in thankfulness, he in return hugged her back in warmth, making Tomoyo's heart suddenly jump.

Afternoon soon came and Tomoyo found herself in the middle of a ballroom, being the center of attention unwillingly, as everyone stared at her beautiful form. She was indeed a topic of interest, not only for her statues and money, but for her beauty and grace alone. Women envied her for her looks as for men, they lusted for her. Indifferent to the attention, Tomoyo walked towards her assigned table, without giving much attention to the stares. She was used to being seen as an object instead of as a human being from these type of people. Her stoic expression and her rigid stares, were second nature for Tomoyo whenever she was pulled inside this bubble.

Tomoyo finally found her table. There were people already seated on their places, people who Tomoyo did not recognize, but knew were important. She felt their stares direct towards her as she approached. Reluctantly she took her place and plastered a pleasant smile on her face and greeted everyone politely.

"Miss Daidoujii, I see you look as pretty as ever. Where is your mother? I suppose she will be joining us later this afternoon?" Asked a very unpleasant woman who sat across from her.

Tomoyo faked a smile and replied. "Unfortunately, my mother is on a business trip, I am afraid she won't be able to attend the event. Mother is sadden that her schedule keeps her away from joining us today."

"Indeed she is. I don't see why anyone would not want to join this beautiful charity event! I dare say that whoever doesn't show up today has no heart!! The poor little children are in need of our help and this event is a great way to help them." Spoke the lady in great conviction as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Tomoyo smiled back and wished inside that she could pop their little bubble and tell them that their little role play in society was only a mask that covered their arrogance and selfishness.

"Oh there is a face I haven't seen in a very long time." Spoke the man beside the woman, as everyone turned their heads to stare at a figure in the middle of the ballroom.

Curious, Tomoyo turned around to see who they were referring to, and realized that they were looking at Eriol. Not only their table, but everyone in the ballroom had noticed his entrance. His graceful walk and his handsome features were admired and envied. Girls gushed and smiled towards him, but he simply greeted them and continued on his way.

"Why does he flaunt his beauty?" Questioned the unpleasant woman angrily. "He isn't as handsome as my Edgar! Some say Edgar is a spiting image of Adonis! My Edgar has etiquette and mannerism, looks aren't all my Edgar has!!! Not to mention he is attending the top high school in Japan."

Tomoyo glanced at the man beside the unpleasant woman, who she assumed was her son, because he suddenly sat up straight and smiled when hearing his mother's proclamation. He was nothing what his mother proclaimed him to look like.

"Good afternoon." Spoke a deep voice.

Tomoyo turned to see Eriol smiling down at her before he greeted everyone else in the table warmly. He then took a seat beside Tomoyo, who felt a sense of warmness knowing that he was there to protect her. Everyone soon noticed how bright Tomoyo looked once Eriol joined the table, there was no denying that she looked even more beautiful. Her attention was only for him and well as his attention for her. They talked and whispered to each other happily, not caring what the rest of the table had to say, as they were in their own small comfortable world.

"Excuse me, Miss Daidoujii. Would you like to dance with me?" Spoke a squeaky voice penetrating their conversation.

She then noticed Edgar standing behind her with his hand extended out. Tomoyo glanced at his mother who was smiling pleasantly at her son, nodding in approval. She suddenly felt trapped. This was her duty and 'no' was not an option.

"Miss Daidoujii, it is rude to keep a man waiting!!! "Spoke the woman impatiently.

"Of course." She acknowledged the woman's comment with fake pleasantry. " It would be my pleasure." Tomoyo replied back to Edgar, as she reluctantly stood up and took his hand.

As she stood beside him, she noticed that Edgar was a stubby little man, who was several inches shorter than her. He had no grace to his walk, as he took her to the middle of the ballroom where other couples were already dancing. He put his hand upon her waist, as Tomoyo lightly held his hand before they started to dance.

Edgar smirked as he began to speak. "Have you heard? I am the top student of my class."

Tomoyo inwardly rolled her eyes, as she braced herself for another boring conversation that was a pattern among all the dates she had gone out with. They always started a conversation about themselves and all their 'perfect' qualities. Edgar was no exception from all the other guys, not matter how they looked or acted, they were all the same type of breed.

"What can I do? All the guys envy me and try to copy my moves, but they fail miserably. No one can be like me. As for the girls, they chase me all around school, trying to get my attention! It is tough to be so popular." Edgar kept on talking and talking.

"Excuse me." Spoke a familiar voice. "May I dance with the lady?" Tomoyo looked at the hand that quickly took her away from Edgar. Edgar was about to protest. "Why don't you instead go dance with one of your fan girls, they must be lonely knowing that you aren't there to play with them."

Tomoyo smiled towards the face that gently kissed her forehead, as they waltzed further into the dance floor, making it hard for Edgar to chase behind them.

"Thank you. My ears were starting to hurt." Tomoyo spoke gladly.

"I wonder why you don't pull away."

Tomoyo looked into his eyes that questioned her actions. She thought he understood why she was playing her role. Wasn't it clear? Or was he trying to make a point.

"I don't want them to hurt my mother." Tomoyo answered, as her eyes harden, remembering how evil this society could be. "They will start horrible gossips about her, just because of my lack of attendance and corporation."

"I understand, but sometimes I wish you could be a bit more selfish for yourself." Eriol replied as he unconsciously brought her closer, as if wanting to protect her.

"I am already selfish. Why do you think I was so cold to my past dates?" Tomoyo replied.

"True." Eriol acknowledged her efforts, "But you still have many other dates scheduled for you to attend."

"What can I do, I am forced into them." Tomoyo replied, feeling frustrated that he was starting an unpleasant topic.

"Be true to yourself." Eriol simply stated.

Tomoyo frowned and found herself pulling away from him for the first time. "Why are you telling me this? I am being true to myself. I know who I am, but I have responsibilities."

Eriol watched as she turned around and walked away from him. Suddenly the red string on his arm felt loose. The rest of the day, Eriol could tell that Tomoyo was trying to avoid his presence as she blended with the crowd and tried to start conversations with unknown groups.

By the end of the evening, Tomoyo was tired. She was not physically exhausted, but emotionally exhausted. Throughout the whole event, Tomoyo was hiding her true self and masking her emotions to look pleasantly engaged with the boring conversations she found herself being pulled into. Her fake smile was always on, and her eyes were hardened and dulled as she tried to mask how she actually felt. She slowly came to understand fully what Eriol was trying to tell her before, but when Tomoyo searched for him, he was no where to be seen. Tomoyo felt guilty for pulling him away. Eriol's intentions were to help her, and all Tomoyo did was try to avoid what he wanted to explain to her. The only person who made her feel free and comfortable, was the person she pushed away. Now that she needed him the most he was no where to be found. Tomoyo felt ashamed for acting like a spoiled child, which she normally wasn't, but hearing him question her made her feel insecure.

"Miss Daidoujii please join us, we are having a hard time trying to figure out which car Mr. Robertson absolutely must buy this year! But I think he should definitely get a Jaguar!" Called a woman as she waved her hand telling Tomoyo to join the little group consisting of both men and woman who she barely met.

Tomoyo looked up and her mask finally broke. She couldn't take it any longer. It hurt too much inside to lie.

A frown suddenly appeared upon her feature and her frustration showed clearly on her face. "I would rather jump off the roof. How can you live like this? Who cares which car Mr Robertson gets! It's not the end of the world if he doesn't get a BMW!"

"Jaguar." Corrected the girl indigently.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, as she picked herself up from her seat and started to head towards the exit, she could feel all eyes on her as the room suddenly fell silent as she paced. She heard the whispers initiate as they pointed towards her figure. Tomoyo would normally ignore them, but somehow she felt like she was in this war alone. Tomoyo couldn't stand this any longer, her emotions were exhausted, and she was tired of playing their stupid little games.

Suddenly she felt a hand link to her hand, as it gripped tightly. She immediately knew who the hand belonged to as a warmth came from it. Smiling, Tomoyo glanced at the man beside her as he smiled back to her.

"I was thinking of going to the amusement park today, but since it's this late already, why don't we just go to a nice coffee shop instead?" Eriol suggested.

Tomoyo felt tears flow form her eyes, as she knew he was there for her always. "I'm so sorry."

Eriol felt the red string around his wrist tighten once again, as it was before. "Dearest, you did nothing wrong." He replied her honestly as he kissed her tears away, making the whispers around them intensify.

"Take me away from here, please?"

Eriol took his jacket and wrapped around her shoulders as they exited the grand doors without looking back.

That night Tomoyo found herself calmly sipping her mocha as she glanced outside the coffee shop window towards the night city, where people were pacing towards their destinations and cars zoomed through streets.

"What will I do?" She found herself questioning unconsciously.

Eriol looked up towards Tomoyo. "What's worrying you?"

Tomoyo quietly put her mug down on the table as she leaned forward. "They will do something about today. People will talk. I am afraid of what they will do to my mother." She voiced out in guilt.

Eriol smiled to know how she worried for her mother rather for herself. He kissed her forehead gently, making Tomoyo blush softly, as he spoke. "Have you talked to your mother?"

Tomoyo didn't once complain to her mother about what she felt, she always thought that this was her duty as her daughter. Why would she question her role? Her mother asked her favors and Tomoyo was willing to do whatever her mother asked, even if it was things she hated to do.

"I haven't." Was her simple reply.

"Why don't you talk to your mother."

Tomoyo looked down. "I don't want to."

Eriol chuckled as he slowly held her hand tightly. "She won't hate you for complaining. Tomoyo you need to tell your mother how you really feel or else she will never know."

Tomoyo looked up with worried eyes. "Will you be there for me?"

He smiled. "Why ask something you already know the answer to." Eriol whispered in comfort.

"Because...I love you." Tomoyo whispered back lost in his warm eyes, as she saw his face approach her closer until the gap was closed and his lips kissed her own. Her heart skipped a beat.

Eriol pulled back to see Tomoyo smile beautifully back at him. "I love you too." This time Tomoyo was the one to close the gap between them as her lips reached his for a kiss.

Everything felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

_Note: Hello everyone! How was your halloween?? Thanks for those who left me a review! Well as I said, this is the last chapter, since I take forever to update I decided to finish the story soon. Hope it's to your liking and leave me a last review!! I appreciate the support :) Thank you and enjoy!!!!  
_

* * *

**TIED TO YOU**

"Hello Mother."

"Tomoyo? Honey? Is that you?"

Tomoyo smiled to hear her mothers' voice, it had been very long since the last time she saw her. Tomoyo really missed her presence. Even though she wasn't often around, whenever Sonomi was with her daughter, she made every second precious. Tomoyo had always happy memories of her.

"Yes, mother it's me. How are you doing?"

"I am so glad to hear your voice. Your mother is working hard over here in China, trying to close the negotiations as soon as possible so that I can return home to you, honey. You don't know how exhausting this is, but hopefully everything will turn out for the best."

"Of course it will mother, we are talking about you." She replied back in encouragement.

Sonomi laughed in cheerfulness making Tomoyo's heart warm. "Honey, you don't often call. Is there something troubling you?"

Tomoyo started to feel nervous once again, as she felt guilty for troubling her mother with trivial matters. She didn't want to anger her mother or make her think that she was causing a fuss. Tomoyo had never called before to tell her of how she actually felt, because she was afraid that it would burden her mother, being that Sonomi was already a very busy woman.

"Honey, I know you very well, you can tell me what you are worried about." She heard her mother's soothing voice after a minute of silence coming from Tomoyo's end of the line.

"Mother, it's just that, I am tired." Tomoyo finally managed to say.

"Tired? Tired of what, honey?" Her mother's voice clearly sounded worried.

Tomoyo was hesitant to speak, but she knew she had to continue. "I am tired of going out on dates. I am tired of attending charitable events. I am tired of this role."

Tomoyo heard a sigh of relief coming from her mother, and that made her heart lighter. "I was afraid it was something worse. My dearest Tomoyo, I am not forcing you to do anything, I am just asking you for favors, because I thought that keeping you busy would make you feel less lonely. If you don't want to do them then tell me, I cannot read your mind, I am just trying to make you happy." Spoke Sonomi warmly to her daughter.

Tomoyo felt her shoulders relax and her smile widen. Her mother meant the world to her and hearing her speak those words, made Tomoyo realize how lucky she was and how foolish she had been in hiding her true feelings. Tomoyo wanted to be her best for her mother, but all her mother wanted was Tomoyo to be happy and nothing else.

"Mother what if they try to hurt you?"

Sonomi laughed, "Let them try! Honey, I am not worried, so you shouldn't be worried. Tomoyo as long as you are safe and happy, nothing else matters. Please honey, if there is anything else bothering you just talk to me, after all I am your mother."

Those words alone made her feel better and there was nothing else troubling her. No more doubts.

After talking to her mother for several more minutes, they warmly ended the conversation. Tomoyo closed her cellphone with a bright smile as she then started to head her way up the stairs towards the rooftop of the school building. Tomoyo had told Eriol that she would call her mother right after school ended, like he had suggested and encouraged her to do. Eriol smiled and said that he would wait for her on the rooftop to hear the good news.

Happily, she reached the last few steps and quickly went to open the door. The bright sun greeted her as she squinted her eyes for awhile before she could clearly identify a figure standing by the fence that surrounded the edge of the rooftop.

"Eriol." She spoke. "I called my mother."

Eriol turned around to face her with a small smile. "How was it?"

"Everything is fine now." Tomoyo replied, but Eriol could already tell by the look in her eyes that everything was more than fine.

He then slowly closed his eyes for a few seconds, putting his thoughts into places, before reopening them to find Tomoyo staring back at him with a worried expression. She knew something was wrong as she quickly headed towards his figure.

"Look at your arm." Eriol spoke gently.

Curious, Tomoyo did what she was told, as she lifted her arm to find nothing around it.

Confused, Tomoyo pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, but there was still nothing there. The red string, which was always around her wrist, was gone. She looked up in panic. The red string was a symbol of her bond with Eriol, it represented something special for her. It alone had connected her closer to Eriol, the person who she deeply thanked for having helped her throughout her troubles and who she wished to stay with forever.

"What happened? I thought it would never be gone!" Tomoyo spoke in sudden despair, afraid of what would happen next.

"What did you wish for?" He asked calmly, trying to sooth her down as he held her hand. "That night, what did you wish for?"

Tomoyo hesitated to answer, but there was no point in hiding it anymore, the string was gone. "I wished for happiness. That night I felt so happy, and told the star that I wished to remain with that feeling forever."

"Are you happy?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. There was no denying it, she was more than happy. She had finally told her mother what she really felt and it was a big relief to know that she could live her life the way she wanted. Above all that, Tomoyo had found someone to love, and he loved her back. Her wish did come true.

"Then you will be fine." Eriol whispered in relief. "Do you remember?" He began as he softly brushed her silky hair away from her face, while searching for something in her eyes. "How we met?"

Tomoyo stared at him in confusion, trying to understand what he searched for. "Of course I do! I cherish that memory."

"Tell me Tomoyo." Eriol closed his eyes in sudden sadness. "I don't recall at all, even though it was the most precious memory I had since the day I saw you. The memory is gone." He spoke in hurt.

Her heart ached as she quickly replied, wanting to bring him back to her. "We met at the..." Tomoyo's voice trailed off as she herself realized that she couldn't recall as well. Where did her memory of him go all of a sudden?

"What is happening?" Tomoyo's voice trembled in fear that she was losing him as well.

"It seems that along with the red string, our memories of each other are fading away." Eriol spoke as he embraced her.

"But why?" Tomoyo asked not wanting to let him go as she herself tightly embraced him back.

"I guess this was never meant to happen, but the star decided to grant you a wish, and now that it has come true, everything shall go back to the way it was." Eriol answered in pain as his embrace tighten, almost making it hard for her to breath.

Tomoyo felt tears erupt from her eyes as she looked up to meet his azure pools. "It's not fair. I don't want to lose you!"

Eriol kissed her tears away as he tried to be the stronger person. "Don't worry, have you forgotten? I will always be with you, no matter what."

Those words held her heart from breaking.

The upcoming days were hard, as Tomoyo found herself losing more of her memories bit by bit. She would hang out with Eriol as much as she could during school and off school, but nothing helped to prevent her from forgetting the past. She cried during the nights, as they found themselves in each others arms to find comfort during their sleep. Eriol would sooth her with his words, it made her feel better and hopeful.

Every night Tomoyo would search for a shooting star.

"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered one night, as she snuggled her head against his warm chest, while hearing his heart beat.

"Yes?" He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"How long will this last?" Afraid to hear the answer to her own question.

Eriol brought her closer. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Tomoyo looked up towards his caring eyes, she could believe everything he told her, and that was what she did before Tomoyo smiled back and kissed his lips. Their eyes closed as they felt sleep take over her bodies.

Slowly the memories were fading away.

In the morning Tomoyo headed towards the kitchen to have her breakfast, along her way she saw Eriol putting on his shoes. Curious she headed towards his way.

"Aren't you going to school with me?"

Eriol hastily grabbed his jacket. "I am sorry, but I have something to do. Tomoyo please meet me at the school gates after school."

"What is it?" She questioned as she saw him heading towards the door.

"Promise me you will be there." He stopped to look into her eyes.

Tomoyo nodded her head as he swiftly kissed her.

"Hopefully it will keep us together." He whispered before he left.

Tomoyo stared at his retrieving figure, as she prayed it would be as he was telling her.

Eriol did not show up to school, making Tomoyo wonder what he was up to, but she trusted him and stopped worrying. The day passed by really slow, until the last bell rang, dismissing the students.

"Tomoyo!" Called Sakura, as she found her best friend hurrying down the stairs a few minutes after the end of the school bell rang. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Tomoyo slowly came to a halt, as she tried to remember who she was about to meet after school. It was someone important, but she couldn't remember who it was. There was something she needed to do, but Tomoyo couldn't recall what it was. She tried to grasp what was slipping away in her head, but it had finally faded away. She turned around to face her friend and found herself replying back in confusion.

"I don't know."

Sakura laughed. "Well then, would you like to come with me to the mall today? I want to go buy something for my brother's birthday!"

Tomoyo smiled happily, "Of course I will come with you."

Sakura joined Tomoyo down the stairs as both girls linked their arms together cheerfully as they headed towards the school door. Eriol stood by his locker as he watched the two girls pass him by, before glancing down at his wrist watch. He wondered why he was waiting for a long time for someone he couldn't remember having made an appointment with.

Eriol picked from inside his pocket pants a ring. Why did he have such a beautiful jewelry with him today. There was something really important he had to do, but he could not remember what it was. Eriol's attention was drifted away from the ring as he heard a musical laugh coming from the raven haired girl. He glanced at her for a long while before hearing someone call his name.

"Eriol! Let's go eat out!" Spoke the team captain of the soccer team. "I just got my first pay check! Let's go spend it all with the rest of the team!"

Eriol laughed at his captain before nodding his head. "Sure."

He then grabbed his bag and headed towards his friend. Tomoyo, who heard a familiar laugh, glanced back to find Eriol walking away. She wondered who he was as she blushed softly to see his warm smile. Sakura then tugged her gently, pulling her thoughts back as they headed towards their destination, not knowing what was gone.

A month flew by them, as Tomoyo lived her life much more happier than she remembered it to be. There was a gap in her memory that she couldn't recall at all, but the changes that had happened during that time made everything now what it was. Tomoyo lived her life the way she always wanted to. She hanged out with her friends more often and she laughed more often. There were no more blind dates, there were no more charitable events, and more importantly she didn't have to mask her true feeling inside. Tomoyo talked to her mother more often on the phone, and shared her emotions and her day, creating a stronger bond between mother and daughter.

It felt comfortable.

"Look there is someone waiting over there." Spoke Sakura as she pointed towards the front gate of the school.

The small group of friends glanced towards the gate to find a handsome figure waiting outside. He stood there alone, watching the students leave and pass him by. Some of the female students were interested as they approached him and tried to start a conversation, but he would apologize and gently refuse to mingle.

"He is very handsome. I wonder who he came to met?" Spoke Chiharu to the group as they slowly walked towards the gate.

"His uniform is from K High. Why would a prestigious student from K High come over to Tomoeda High?" Questioned Rikku.

"Do you know him?" Asked Sakura to Tomoyo as she noticed that the minute her best friend had laid her eyes on the gentleman, her attention had been on him.

"No..." She whispered uncertainly.

There was a feeling inside her heart that told her that she had seen that familiar and gentle face before, but she couldn't exactly recall where it was. Something inside told her that he was important. Without any hesitation, Tomoyo ran towards him, causing her friends to stare at her in astonishment.

The gentleman caught sight of a figure approaching him as his azure eyes came to settle upon her face. His smile widen as he stepped forward to greet her. Tomoyo came to a stop, blushing slightly, as she tugged her hair behind her ear.

"You must be Tomoyo." He spoke warmly.

His deep voice soothed her as she looked at him searchingly. "I don't know your name, but I feel like I have met you before."

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's the first time that I see you, but I think I might have known you as well."

"Eriol." She whispered his name softly, letting it linger in her mind before she spoke. "How do you know my name?"

He slowly showed her a beautiful ring that he took from inside his pocket. Inside the band there was something engraved. Tomoyo slowly took the ring from his hand as she brought the ring closer to her eyes.

"Tomoyo and Eriol." She read as she felt her face warm up. "Why are our names in here?"

He laughed. "I don't know, but I found this ring inside my desk drawer, and unconsciously I headed to your school. Are you scared?"

Scared wasn't the right emotion. She wasn't afraid of him, but rather she was fond of him. His presence made her feel comfortable. "I would like to get to know you better."

Eriol smiled back. "Likewise."

"Are you hungry? I know this restaurant nearby that makes the most delicious ramen." Tomoyo spoke, feeling giddy all of sudden.

"I would love to go." He replied back as he picked the ring from Tomoyo's hand and slowly put it on her finger.

She looked down at her hand before looking up towards his smiling face. Her own face lit up with a bright smile.

Everything felt just right.

* * *

_The End_

_Thank you for your support and reviews :)_


End file.
